A semiconductor device such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), or the like is used as a switching device. It is desirable for the on-resistance of the semiconductor device to be low to reduce the power consumption of the semiconductor device.